Not Me, Not You, But Us
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Apakah yang akan kita lakukan disini? Ini kisah tentang Merah yang terus berjuang, jingga yang mulai pudar, matahari dan bulan yang tak akan pernah akur dan hujan yang membasuh mereka dengan ketulusan. Mereka bersama langit, yang menaungi mereka. Ketika langit menjadi kelabu... apakah kita bisa bersama? Happy Reading Minna-san (Akakuro, AkakuroOgi, GOMkuro, GOMOgi)


_Apa kau masih ingat kenangan kita?_

_Tempat itu, adalah ribuan cerita. Kenangan kami bertaut satu sama lain, menyatu menjadi harmoni yang tak akan pernah terlupakan._

_Warna merah membara siap menyapa hari esok yang akan datang. Karena itu dia terus berjuang._

_Tak lupa jingga selalu menyapa dan tertawa riang. Setiap melihatnya, rasa semangat terus membara, seperti warna merah._

_Matahari dan bulan, meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu, mereka selalu bersahabat. Tapi jangan pernah harap mereka akur; sekali mereka bertemu itu sangatlah berisik._

_Hujan selalu datang diam – diam. Dulu dia pemalu, namun sekarang dia berani menyejukan hati kalian. Sungguh, kalau dia berlebihan itu adalah becana, percayalah._

_Tak lupa langit yang menemani mereka. Kadang dia menjadi bijak, kadang dialah yang bantuan. Tapi mereka semua menerima langit._

_Terkadang, langit berubah menjadi kelabu_...

* * *

**.**

**Fanfiction**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**[ Not Me, Not You, But Us ]**

**.**

**Bagian Awal **— **Once Upon A Time**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Halo semuanya, bagaimana kabar kalian, baik?_

_Kalian tahu, belakangan ini aku sangat suka melihat langit jingga, terutama saat sepulang sekolah. Seluruh penat di kepalaku ajaibnya hilang. _

_Terlebih ketika langit jingga sedang bersahabat, itu adalah pemandangan indah_

_Melihat langit jingga, mengingatkan teman lamaku..._

_Kuharap dia baik – baik saja. Aku kangen sekali_

.

* * *

Suara bola beradu dengan lantai.

Decitan sepatu kets yang selalu menyertai teriakan pemain meminta operan.

Terkadang suara girang dan gairah dalam permainan basket yang menyenangkan.

Tapi sekarang suara itu tidak lebih dari kenangan, yang akan dilupakan dalam waktu yang begitu dekat. Semua yang berhubungan basket sudah berada dalam kardus, tertutup rapi dan ditata dalam gudang kecil apartamennya, bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi. _File _yang berhubungan basket sudah dipindahkan ke _flashdisk_ dan disimpan dalam kardus juga.

Sekarang, tidak ada basket dalam hidupnya—Ogiwara Shigehiro. Yang harusnya dipikirkannya hanyalah pendidikan untuk masa depannya. Tidak lagi namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro yang beradu basket di lapangan.

"Shige-kun, kenapa kamarmu seperti ini? Tumben tidak ada basketnya."

Ogiwara tersenyum tipis, meski agak dipaksakan. "Chiaki-_neesan_, aku tidak _mood _dengan basket."

Gadis yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Ogiwara menghela nafas, "Justru aku paling heran; adikku yang meninggalkan acara ulangtahunku demi basket sekarang membenci basket. Ayolah, kalah itu sudah hal biasa bukan?"

"Tapi ini beda!" Ogiwara menunduk mukanya, tidak mau kakaknya melihat wajahnya. "_Neesan_ tidak tahu rasanya. Aku sekarang ingin berhenti bermain basket, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan basket—aku sudah lelah."

"Terserah kamu saja deh!" Chiaki mendecak kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini. "Aku ingin kerja. Kalau mau makan, tinggal hangatkan sup tadi malam di kulkas."

"Pulang malam lagi?"

Gadis dengan rambut coklat teruntai bebas itu mengangguk. "Yah, meski ayah ibu sudah tiada bukan berarti kita harus putus sekolah. Aku akan mengurus beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan keperluan sekolahmu. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku bisa daftarkan dirimu ke klub basket lokal."

"Tidak usah _neesan, _itu hanya akan menambah pengeluaran kita," Ogiwara mencoba untuk tersenyum, seperti biasanya. "Ini semua sudah cukup."

Karena Ogiwara Shigehiro memang sudah menyerah dengan basket—sesuatu yang pernah mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

.

_Sekarang aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah. Yah, kondisi fisikku memaksaku untuk dirumah. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bermain basket bareng Jingga. _

_Belakangan ini aku kesulitan berhubungan dengan Jingga ._

_Well, kalian tahu? Kadang – kadang, aku selalu ingin rasanya menyerah. Mungkin karena sudah lelah akan semua cobaan yang diberikan ini, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang kuncintai_

_Tapi, Tuhan... bolehkah aku percaya?_

_Kalau di luar sana, ada orang yang membutuhkanu dan menunggu kehadiranku._

_Dan dia sebaik Jingga, sahabat pertamaku._

.

* * *

Aneh jika Tokyo tidak ramai. Tidak ada kata istirahat untuk Tokyo, terutama distrik – distrik yang penuh dengan menara pencakar langit dan gedung – gedung kecil pusat pembelanjaan. Bahkan ketika langit ditemani bulan dan bintang, Tokyo masih saja ada aktivitas.

"Tuan Muda? Anda terlihat asyik sekali." Sopir pribadinya yang daritadi berkutat dengan kemacetan itu memecah suasana hening di dalam mobil. "Apa anda tidak merasa kelelahan di mobil?"

Tuan mudanya tersenyum tipis, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan supirnya. Belakangan ini dia memang suka membaca lewat _Ipod_-nya. Hampir setiap waktu luang ia sempatkan untuk menikmati tulisan – tulisan dengan gaya bahasa memukau, membuat dia terhanyut dalam tulisan. Bahkan kemacetan yang dialaminya sekarang tidak membuatnya pusing, dia terfokus untuk membaca.

Namun dibandingkan membaca novel – novel termuka atau ilmu pengetahuan, ada sebuah blog yang menyita perhatian. Blog itu memang tidak terkenal, namun tulisannya sangat memukau. Rasanya aneh saja, para penerbit diluar sana tidak mengetahui seseorang berbakat disini.

Namanya Miracle. Berarti keajaiban.

"Kenapa ya? Tulisanmu selalu membuatku terpukau?"

Dan juga, Miracle telah mengubah hidupnya; Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

.

_Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin berjuang sekali lagi, menjadi sebuah langit_

_Aku siap menyemangati si merah yang berjuang untuk kebebasannya._

_Dan menemani Jingga yang tenggelam karena kesepian._

_Ah ya, Matahari dan Bulan selalu menemani langit._

_._

* * *

Untunglah dokter masih memperbolehkannya memegang laptop, meski tanpa internet. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada tanpa laptop, teman seperjuangannya dalam berkiprah dunia penulisan. Rasanya sehari tanpa laptop itu akan menganggu pikirannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mematung dihadapan laptop putih miliknya. Sayup – sayup, bunyi ketikannya terdengar begitu jemari pucatnya menari di atas keyboard. Meski selang infus menganggunya, matanya fokus pada satu titik; layar laptopnya yang menampilkan paragaf – paragaf cerita yang ia buat.

"Tetsu, Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang karakter _blog-_mu menjurus ke orang – orang sekitarmu?"

Seseorang melihatnya; dari samping Kuroko. Meski tanpa menoleh sekalipun, Kuroko tahu siapa orang itu—seseorang yang selalu menjadi tamu rutinnya.

Kuroko memasang telunjuknya di depan bibir pucatnya, mata biru langit musim panasnya memandang temannya. "Rahasia, Aomine-kun."

"Oy, oy, kau mau coba main rahasia – rahasiaan denganku?!" Pemuda yang kerap disapa Aomine itu menggerang. Tangannya mengacak – acak rambut pemuda mungil dihadapannya yang pada akhirnya Kuroko memasang wajah cemburut.

Aomine mengernyit. Tangannya segera menjauh dari kepala pemuda itu, dan langsung menarik kursi yang menganggur di samping kasur Kuroko.

"Masih harus disini?"

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Langit di luar kelabu, tidak bersahabat. Biasanya, kalau langit cerah, jendela pasti dibuka agar udara dan cahaya bisa masuk ke kamar Kuroko. Kalau cuaca seperti ini, udara sangat dingin—tidak sehat untuk kondisi Kuroko yang gampang sakit.

"Sampai musim panas aku harus disini. Kuharap sebelum liburan musim panas, aku masih sempat masuk."

Senyuman Aomine mengembang. Akhirnya sahabat karibnya yang satu ini bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kalau kau sembuh, kutunjukan langit biru terindah yang belum pernah kau lihat, _Miracle._"

"Aomine-kun! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu—itu hanya nama samaranku."

"Hahahaha~ tapi kau sangat cocok dengan nama _Miracle_, Kuroko!"

* * *

.

_Namun, ketika aku menjadi langit kelabu_

_Kuharap hujan mau menangisiku_

—_Miracle_

.

* * *

**( To Be Continued )**

* * *

Fiuuhh! Akhirnya selesai juga~~ Baru prolog sih :"D

Hehehe, dari dulu pengen banget nulis drama, akhirnya kesampaian jugaaa XD hahaha~ ini gak tau – taunya keluar aja setelah meratapi gambar posterku ancur karena permainan warnaku super jelek

Oke, disini Kurokonya sebagai Langit biru—sampai sini ada Jingga, Merah, Matahari, Bulan, dan Hujan. Apa kalian tahu siapa yang memainkan peran tuh. Dan Kuroko disini Miracle (yg tahu cuman Aomine)

Maaf ya gaya bahasanya kemana – mana, otakku masih pusing ama hitugan kimia (seangkatan remed) tapi tak papa, aku suka sekaliii fisika, /apa hubunganya/

So, review~~~ :3


End file.
